The mission of the Rodent Histopathology Core (RHP) Core is to provide technical, professional and educational diagnostic pathology services to cancer center members. This Core provides high quality mouse dissection, tissue processing and histological slide preparation from paraffin embedded and frozen tissues as well as expertise in histopathological interpretation of slides and data analysis.